Great Earth Conflict
The Great Earth Conflict- Also''' Kiran-Kesrith War'''- is a conflict that involved several nations of the Nationsverse. It was characterised by the huge ammounts of energy releazed on the battlefields and the potential energy that was not releazed in the end, thus at the moment feared to be the cause of the eventual destruction of the Planet. Mainly concentrated on Earth, it showed slight signs of spilling violence outside of Sol, however these never implied the creation of mayor theaters of War before the actual ending of the conflict. The Conflict starts due to the Kiran assult on Kesrith's Territories on Earth, claiming Kesrith had become a danger to Earth after the Laptev-Barlat War. Operation Groundskeeper included the mobilization of the the Sol Fleet of the HIAN (470.000 ships overall) and carried out a series of FTL interdiction actions around Earth. International opinion held different sides. Many condemned the actions, more strongly Givosia and Nalydya (both SC allies of Kesrith), others considered the effects of an interdiction field being placed on Earth as an economic blockade. Barlat-aligned nations stood by the Kiran Kingdom, supporting against Kesrith and eventually Nalydya and the Givosion Empire, both joining shortly after the conflict. Operation Stampede consisted in an attempt by Nalydya and Givosion Empire to spread the conflict to Kiran territories out of Earth. With the spreading of the conflict, some Laptev Nations (The US0A and others) started to fight the Barlat nations. The Jewels (massive supercities floating on Earth's Oceans owned by Nalydia) were simultaneously attacked. The destruction of the Jewel of the Pacific produced massive explotions that unchained titanic tidal waves over the large ocean. Patagonia was devastated in the process. Eventually, System Commonwealth's Nations and Laptev Axis members would grow tired of the side effects of this war and consider Kira's Kingdom and her allies as the responsibles of these damages. Operation Full Circle unleashed the full violence of this war, with titanic battles being carried out in the Sol System. The conflict escalated and in time, a general concensus was made, with Kirans leaving Earth to the Axis and the Commonwealth. In time, the battles in Earth were over. The Conflict is in fact over, however no official declaration of peace has been made. Previous Situations Laptev-Barlat War Operation Groundskeeper Continuing the hostilities between Kira's Kingdom and Kesrith which began during the Barlat-Laptev War, 470,000 ships belonging to the Kiran Sol Fleet and a 300,000 ship Jovepenian fleet dropped from FTL in a spherical formation 500 km in radius centered on Earth. The Sol Fleet promptly deployed two FTL interdiction fields: a solid field around Earth, 5 light minutes in radius, and a shell 30 light minutes across with a radius of 50 AU. Shortly thereafter, the Sol Fleet contacted the local Kesrithi government to demand the immediate surrender of all Kesrithi territory on Earth to Kira's Kingdom. While the Kiran FTL interdiction fields increased travel times by no more than ten minutes for local traffic and one hour for interstellar traffic, several governments and companies claimed considerable delays and financial loss. To divert attention from shortcommings in their traffic control and shipboard navigation systems, these parties greatly exaggerated the effect of the FTLi and collectively filed a lawsuit against Kira's Kingdom.